Our Eternity
by HiroshiSoraLaw
Summary: Esta historia se lleva a cabo, en un Universo -no tan- Alterno, donde Lily y James Potter no están muertos, y Harry no creció con Vernon y Petunia. Aún así, Lord Voldemort está presente en las pesadillas del Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, eso no impedirá que surjan amores, desamores, malentendidos, celos e inesperadas situaciones entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, afamado Colegio de Ma
1. Prólogo: The beginning of eternity

Hola a todos

.

 _ **{Fanfic, resultado de mis desvaríos y el reto de una de mis compañeras de rol :3}**_

 **_Espero y lo disfrutéis :)**

 _Título:_ Our eternity.

 _Autora:_ **HiroshiSoraLaw**

 _Categoría:_ Harry Potter.

 _Summary:_ **Esta historia se lleva a cabo, en un Universo -no tan- Alterno, donde Lily y James Potter no están muertos, y Harry no creció con Vernon y Petunia. Aún así, Lord Voldemort está presente en las pesadillas del Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, eso no impedirá que surjan amores, desamores, malentendidos, celos e inesperadas situaciones entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, afamado Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Porque nadie espera que un Potter y un Malfoy puedan hacer buena pareja, porque Severus se niega a volver a intentarlo, y todos los demás tienen sus propios problemas.**

 ** _"- Porque nada es eterno, pero te puedo asegurar que mientras esté a tu lado, todo será maravilloso."_**

 _Parejas:_ Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Rabastan Lestrange/Regulus Black, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape (alusión al pasado) , Sirius Black/OC (alusión al pasado), Sirius Black/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger (mención), Michael Rosier/OC, Ted Lupin/OC, OC/OC.

 _Derechos:_ ¿De que estás hablando?

 _Advertencias:_ Universo medio Alterno con Doncelización (? y M-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y platónicamente enamorada, además de poseer demasiadas ideas de como debió ser la saga, si hubiese sido yaoi. El Harry Potter que todos conocemos con cambios significativos porque necesito satisfacción. _Amén a eso~_

Gracias por leerme.

La Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en la oficina de Dumbledore. Nadie había muerto, pero aun encontrándose heridos, lo único que podían sentir todos los allí presentes, era el sentimiento amargo de la traición.

Peter Pettigrew los había traicionado.

El maldito había dado información falsa a la Orden, enviándoles directo a las garras de los Mortifagos, entregando a todos aquellos que le querían. Tanto a los Merodeadores como a todos los demás. Por suerte, ellos eran grandes magos, y se habían salvado de milagro de una muerte inminente. Todos estaban heridos, pero todos estaban bien... Oh, bueno, casi todos.

Ahora, Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban.

Apenas y podían asimilarlo. ¿Y lo peor? Además de que su amigo estaba en la peor prisión del mundo mágico con una sentencia de 13 años de encarcelamiento; Colagusano había escapado, únicamente dejando atrás el dedo meñique que un encolerizado James Potter le había logrado amputar con un hechizo, antes de que el desgraciado huyera en su forma animaga.

 **...**

Decir que Regulus Black estaba en estado de Shock, era quedarse corto. Lo único en lo que podía pensar el castaño era en la forma tan cruel en la que habían apresado a su hermano mayor, sin hacer un juicio siquiera. _Malditos._

¿Su esposo y él hubieran acabado así si hubiesen aceptado el llamado de Voldemort para ser sus mortifagos? Probablemente. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir curiosidad en lo absoluto, realmente era todo lo contrario. Aún así hizo gala de su autocontrol y trato de respirar tranquilamente; no funcionó, pero al menos le constaba que lo había intentado.

Al cabo de un rato, un poco menos histérico, Regulus se sentó con lentitud en un mueble de la sala de estar de la mansión Lestrange, su mansión. Simplemente porque Rodolphus y Bellatrix habían decidido irse a vivir a Francia para huir de la guerra, y Sirius era heredero por nacimiento de la casa Black. Al pensar en su familia, inevitablemente sonrió con dulzura, aunque con leve tristeza por su hermano. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba acariciando su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses de gestación, pues su bebe se estaba moviendo inquieto y no pudo evitar susurrarle a su pequeño.- No te preocupes, mi niño. Conocerás a tu tío Sicy, te lo prometo.- le juro a su primogénito con los ojos cristalizados. A pesar de todo, el siempre había amado a su hermano. Y había estado profundamente feliz cuando este le había vuelto a hablar, cuando le dijo que iba a cuidar su sobrinito. Ciertamente, el había estado feliz...

Sin embargo, todo había acabado de aquella manera, sin que el pudiera hacer nada. De igual manera, las lagrimas estaban surcando sus mejillas, sin que él pudiese hacer demasiado.- Malditas hormonas.- Gruño, mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con desesperación, tanta era su frustración, que ni siquiera notó a la persona que se acercaba a el, hasta que sintió sus cálidos brazos rodearle y reconfortarle.- Rabastan... y-yo... e-el... no pude hacer nada p-ara ayudarle.- No pudo retener sus sollozos, aferrándose a la camisa de su marido, el cual solo le abrazaba en silencio.

-Reg, tu hermano no me perdonaría que te dejase llorar, yo mismo me lo estoy recriminando justo ahora, así que deja de llorar, ¿Si, bebe? Que me rompes el alma.- le dijo mientras repartía besos por su rostro, sus mejillas, y sus ojos, limpiando las lagrimas, y tranquilizándole de esa forma que solo el sabía. Regulus solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Rabastan se comportaba de ese modo con el, y solo con el. Eso era algo que ambos sabían, y que hacía que Regulus se sonrojara como el colegial que había dejado de ser hace un par de años. En este caso, le tranquilizo de tal manera que simplemente no sabía como agradecerle a Rabastan. Pudo sentir como su pareja acarició su vientre y no pudo evitar sonreír, aun con la cara algo entumecida por las lagrimas. Se acercó a su esposo, y le beso con suavidad, siendo correspondido de inmediato. De esa manera sellando el inició de una nueva etapa de sus vidas, quizás algo que nadie se esperaría que pasará, y probablemente algo que cambiaría muchas cosas.

" _Sirius, confiaré en tu promesa de que protegerás a mi hijo. Se que lo harás, siempre me has cumplido. Así que mientras tanto, te pediré que no mueras, y mantente firme. No solo por Potter, o por Remus, sino también por él. Rabastan y yo le estaremos cuidando, así que regresa. Tu hijo te necesita, y se que volverás a su lado. Hasta entonces, te estaremos esperando. Es una promesa."_

 **...**

¿Que les ha parecido? Ciertamente casi muero al ver que mi hermanito pequeñohabía borrado mi cuenta de FanFiction. Se los juro.

Perdí los comentarios, las visitas. Todo. Hasta tuve que volver a crear mi cuentita :´v y no pude publicar nuevamente el fic hasta dentro de 12 horas. Estúpidas políticas de seguridad :(

 **Además tengo que decir, que aunque originalmente ya iba por el cap 22, he decidido hacer una revisión a fondo de mi fic, para corregir errores y faltas de coherencia y cohesión. Eso, agregado a que tengo problemas técnicos con mi Wifi, significaría que no subiré todo de golpe, según mi tiempo y lo que haya adelantado, veré si subo una o dos veces, o más, por semana.**

Eso sería todo, así que me despido. Besos :3


	2. Capítulo 1: First eternity

_Título:_ Our eternity.

 _Autora:_ **HiroshiSoraLaw**

 _Categoría:_ Harry Potter.

 _Parejas:_ Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Rabastan Lestrange/Regulus Black, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape (alusión al pasado) , Sirius Black/OC (alusión al pasado), Sirius Black/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger (mención), Michael Rosier/OC, Ted Lupin/OC, OC/OC.

 _Derechos:_ ¿De que estás hablando?

 _Advertencias:_ Universo medio Alterno con Doncelización (? y M-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y platónicamente enamorada, además de poseer demasiadas ideas de como debió ser la saga, si hubiese sido yaoi. El Harry Potter que todos conocemos con cambios significativos porque necesito satisfacción. _Amén a eso~_

Gracias por leerme.

Capítulo 1: First eternity.

Sirius Black había sido llevado a Azkaban, inculpado injustamente -cabe resaltar-. Además, no hacía falta mencionar los cargos por "asesinar" a Pettigrew con la maldición imperdonable Avada Kedavra. ¡Cuando ese tío seguía vivo! joder.

 _ **Inútiles.**_

Bien que ganas de maldecir a alguno de los arrastrados del Wizengamot no le faltaban.- Y la verdad lo haría con gusto. _-_ No pudo evitar murmurar, con una mueca malvada mientras acariciaba su vientre con parsimonia. Era en aquellos momentos en que notaba porque Rabastan le miraba con preocupación. Sabía que tener sentimientos negativos muy fuertes, o liberar magia oscura podía hacerle daño a su bebé. Solo por eso se concentró en lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento en su mansión, más respectivamente, en su sala de estar.

Él se había ido de allí con la excusa de tener un antojo, cuando en realidad se había ido a la fuga pues no pudo soportar la tensión en aquel lugar. La desesperación y el estrés general, de parte de todos los miembros de la Orden, hacía que el que todos estuvieran en una misma habitación resultaba siempre en, jodida y total incomodidad. Y no era para menos. Habían hecho de todo para intentar liberar a Sirius de Azkaban: que le otorgaran libertad condicional, una fianza. Incluso habían intentado que los años de condena de su hermano aminoraran un poco. Pero todo fue rechazado.

Oh, bueno, realmente no todo. Si habían logrado reducir los años de sentencia Sirius a un tiempo más decente. Lo que había resultado en: un año. Solo le habían quitado un año a la sentencia de su hermano mayor. Regulus no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el recuerdo. Pues al parecer, para los del Ministerio, haberle concedido un año menos era la mayor muestra de caridad que pudieron haber hecho en toda su existencia. Y eso a él lo asqueaba de sobremanera.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, estaba volviendo a alterarse y necesitaba hacer todo lo contrario. Desganado, empezó a recorrer con lentitud todos los pasillos de aquella elegante estructura arquitectónica, y sonrió con ternura al recordar a los dos pequeños intrusos que había en su hogar, y se dirigió con más ánimos a ver a aquellos dos.

Abrió la puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo de la suya propia y entró con cuidado. No sirvió de mucho, pues al entrar los balbuceos del bebé que tanto adoraba le dieron la bienvenida. Se acercó a la más grande de las dos cunas que allí estaban, para cargar a su pequeño sobrino y comenzar a mecerlo con una melodía improvisada mientras le arrullaba con ternura. No pudo evitar acercarse a la otra cuna y observar al otro niño que dormía.

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Lupin era el bebé de cuatro meses más adorable de toda Inglaterra, y bien que si podía asegurarlo. Su cabello rubio plata como el de su padre, su carita dulce y sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba seguro que era mezcla perfecta entre Lucius, y Remus (cuando éste todavía no había sido mordido y no había sido afectado por la licantropía).

Suspiro como por décima vez en las últimas dos horas, y se fijó mejor en el pequeño que dormía en sus brazos. A penas con once meses de edad, Orión Arcturus Black era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía sus cabellos castaños y ondulados, con rizos que iban hacía todas direcciones, su rostro y sus intimidantes ojos azules tormenta (o que, al menos en un futuro serían intimidantes, pues ahora solo daban ternura, como todo él). Simplemente era un mini Sirius.

Acarició con delicadeza y adoración el pequeño y adorable rostro de Orión. Le provocaba algo de culpa, pues no había podido sacar a su hermano de Azkaban, y ese niño no tendría a su padre. Sin embargo, él le cuidaría como si fuese su propia madre.

 _Su madre_.

El pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran. La madre de su sobrino había sido la novia de su hermano en sus últimos años de Hogwarts, la cual había muerto durante el parto del niño que ahora sostenía en sus brazos, el cual babeaba su camisa. Sonrío con algo de incomodidad por la posición en la que había quedado el pequeño bebé sobre su ya muy abultado vientre de siete meses y medio.

Ya algo agotado, colocó el pequeño cuerpo de nuevo en su cuna, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente al notar a alguien parado a su lado. James Potter. No sabía cual exactamente era la expresión que tenía hace unos momentos, pues el mejor amigo de su hermano le observaba con preocupación. Simplemente iba a remarcar un poco más su ceño fruncido, cuando Potter comenzó a hablar.

-Regulus.- dijo quedamente. Y el simplemente no pudo evitar mirarlo como a un retrasado mental. -No me mires así, vine a hablar seriamente contigo.- pronunció el otro con un aire de ofendido. Regulus solo pudo arquear una ceja ante lo dicho. ¿Seriamente? ¿Cuando, exactamente James Potter había dicho algo con total seriedad? _Ja, que idiotez._

-Pues adelante, Potter. Nadie te detiene.- dijo jocosamente mientras rodaba los ojos. Sin embargo, los cálidos brazos que le rodearon, definitivamente no era algo que estuviera esperando.-¿Pero qué...?. _-_ El varón le abrazaba con una delicadeza que le hizo temblar. Se removió tratando de soltarse, pero el otro no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Regulus, quisiera que me perdonases. Por todo.- abrió sus ojos a más no poder ante las palabras de el otro, y se sacudió con más insistencia, y bien puede que le soltará un par de insultos ante la risa desganada de el otro.- Sabes que indirectamente, Sirius siempre te protegió.- James hizo una pausa, antes de proseguir con lentitud.- Se que... ambos te hicimos daño. Pero... quiero enmendar mi error. Déjame hacerlo.- pudo sentir como apretó ligeramente su agarre en su persona.

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Los recuerdos le golpearon de improvisto, cada uno de ellos.

 _Sirius despreciándole al quedar en Slytherin._

 _Sirius y James, auto-proclamándose como los hermanos que no eran._

 _Él, envidiando cada sonrisa que le dedicaba su más querido familiar a James._

 _Las noches de lagrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Lucius._

 _Los merodeadores molestando a Severus, y a él, al intentar proteger a su amigo._

 _Severus todo maltratado, su ira, su decepción._

 _Las risas, las lagrimas, el dolor._

 _ **La soledad.**_

¿Como se suponía exactamente que Potter borraría todo eso? No podría.

-No intento simplemente olvidar todo lo que les causé, Reg. Eres el hermano pequeño de el que yo considero mi propio hermano. Y te considero mi familia. Y por eso, desde este momento... yo...- vio como el otro mordía su labio. Sabía que se sentía culpable en serio, que eso era en serio.- les protegeré a todos... _**Es una promesa.**_

Sabía que estaba esperando a que le dijera algo. Su única respuesta fue devolverle el abrazo.

Suponía que era un acuerdo tácito, pero ese día, los dos desahogaron parte de sus penas. Podía sentir tanto el temblor de el cuerpo de James, tanto como sus lagrimas silenciosas que le humedecieron el cabello.

Por otro lado, lagrimas corrieron por sus propias mejillas como ríos, acompañadas de su llanto, que más tarde solo quedaría en suaves sollozos ahogados en el pecho del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Ese momento quedaría grabado en sus memorias, pues debían recordar que tenían que ser fuertes, debían serlo. Y claro que lo serían. Porque ellos todavía tenían por lo que luchar. Solo le darían _tiempo al tiempo._


End file.
